


My name is Peter Parker (Raimi ver)

by Macdarf



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdarf/pseuds/Macdarf
Summary: The intro every Spider-Man gets from into the Spider-Verse, but with Sam Raimi/Tobey McGuire's Spider-Man.Was bored and thought "Why not?", so why not?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My name is Peter Parker (Raimi ver)

My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a Radioactive Spider, and for the last eighteen years I've been the one and only;  
Spider-Man. 

Pretty sure you know the rest. I lost my Uncle Ben, fell in love, saved the city from my best friends evil Dad. He hated me, wanted me dead. I lost my powers became Spider-Man no more, got them back and became Spider-Man some more, and saved the city again, I told MJ the truth and we finally started dating. Then I got infected with an alien parasite, did a few things I'm not proud of... Including dancing. It was a weird time. Then the alien teamed up with my Uncle's killer, so I had to save the city again. My friend Harry finally forgave me for his father's death. He... Passed away... 

I forgave my Uncle's killer. I learned to live without revenge in my heart. MJ and I got married, and we lived happily ever after. Until Sony/Marvel makes a live action Spider-Verse movie eventually.


End file.
